Wi-Fi transmitters use power amplifiers to amplify transmit data. The power amplifiers can be of different types. For example, the power amplifiers can be class A, class B, or class AB type. Class A power amplifiers have high linearity but low efficiency. Class B power amplifiers have high efficiency but low linearity. Wi-Fi transmitters typically use orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) to transmit data. Consequently, Wi-Fi transmitters require the power amplifiers to be linear over a large dynamic range. Wi-Fi transmitters typically use class AB power amplifiers to amplify transmit data. Class AB amplifiers are not as linear as class A amplifiers but are more linear than class B amplifiers. Class AB amplifiers are not as efficient as class B amplifiers but are more efficient than class A amplifiers. The linearity of class AB power amplifiers can be increased by increasing gate bias. Increasing the gate bias, however, increases power dissipation of class AB power amplifiers. The power dissipation can be reduced by decreasing the gate bias. Decreasing the gate bias, however, decreases the linearity of class AB power amplifiers.